primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5.6
Episode 5.6 is the sixth and final episode of the fifth series of Primeval. It is currently the last episode of the original series. Synopsis #1 Connor has disappeared through Philip’s anomaly, and Matt thinks that his mission is over – Philip has won, and seemingly, nothing has gone wrong. Matt has a decision to make about what to do next – and jumps through the anomaly to save Connor only to find himself in a barren desert world, with Connor struggling in the immense heat and deadly sun’s rays. It’s a world we recognise from Matt’s dreams. Worse still, coming towards them are a group of disgustingly mutated future predators, intent on causing some damage. Synopsis #2 The team is at a loss. Connor has disappeared through Philip’s anomaly, and Matt thinks that his mission is over – Philip has won, and seemingly, nothing has gone wrong. Matt has a decision to make about what to do next – and jumps through the anomaly to save Connor only to find himself in a barren desert world, with Connor struggling in the immense heat and deadly sun’s rays. Worse still, coming towards them are a group of disgustingly mutated future predators, intent on causing some damage. They're facing a deadly attack with no defence, until an EMD shot rings out; Abby has followed them through the anomaly. But things are even worse at the ARC - although all the anomalies have closed, some kind of strange atmospheric changes are playing havoc... Full synopsis Connor awakes to find himself in barren sterile desert. He sees a humanoid shape in the distance. The creature runs towards him revealling it to be a mutated Future Predator. Just before the Predator can attack the wounded Connor, a massive toxic storm forms and sweeps towards them. At the New Dawn facility, Matt is begging Philip that they have to follow Connor through the anomaly and rescue him. Philip however refuses to do anything and tells Matt that it was his own fault that Connor fell through the anomaly in the first place. Philip guards escort him out of the building but Matt turns agaisnt them and knocks them out. He meets up with Abby and Emily where Emily is desperatley trying to restrain Abby from going after Connor. Matt gets an EMD and goes through. He is horrified when he realizes he is back in his home era. He searches for Connor across the deadly desert and finds him. Connor is injured and his lungs burning. Just as Matt helps him to his feet but the mutated Future Predator returns to finish him off however a second one appears and the two fight. Once one kills the other and prepares to attack Matt and Connor, but Abby, who had followed Matt through, knocks it aside with two EMD shots. Another toxic storm arises and Matt leads the two to safety. He finds a bunker that he and his people used to use to avoid the predators and storms. They hide underground while the storm ravages the surface. Matt rumages through the supplies and taste-tests water until he finds a clean one for Connor to drink. Connor however refuses to return with them. He tells them that this entire world was created by him and Philip and that Helen had won. Matt realizes that humanity has become extinct. Abby however refuses to let Connor go and she whispers something to him that lifts his spirits. The storm ends and Matt, Connor and Abby makes a run for the anomaly, shooting at the predators running after them. They make it through the anomaly and escape the predators- that were to busy fighting amongst themselves back in the future. They run outside the building knowing that the anomaly is going to grow out of control and destroy the earth. They find Philip outside who has realized the same thing and that Helen had exploited his ambition and ego for her own ends, his staff having abandoned him. Despite his powerful computers, the massive anomaly's power was far too powerful to be controlled anymore. Philip is ready to throw in the towel and accept the fate of the earth but Connor prompts him into telling them a possibility to stop it. Philip, who realizes his wrongdoings at last, decides to use an emergency backup system. Matt runs inside to find Emily who was thrown into a locked closet by New Dawn guards. At the ARC, Philips anomaly caused a massive power outage all across London and the ARC was no exception. Jess asks Lester if the world is really going to end but Lester is confident in the team. However, a pair of Future Predators soon made their way into the ARC through the re-opened New Dawn prototype in Connor's lab. The atmosphere was now being destroyed. Philip reveales to Matt that the only way to stop the anomaly is to destroy the building and that Philip intends to sacrifice himself. He and Matt shake hands one last time and Matt runs off to find Emily. He helps her escape and the 4 run outside. Connor seemed reluctant to let Philip sacrifice himself but Matt ensures Connor that it is what Philip wanted. They stand and watch in awe as the building is blasted to rubble however the anomaly still stands. Connor realizes that all hope truely is lost now. Lester and Jess sneak out of the office after the predators leave the hub. They make their way to the armorey in hopes of finding an EMD but most had been taken by the various teams to deal with the anomalies. Lester accidentally makes a nosie and a predator finds them and attacks. The team return to the ARC and find an injured Lester and a terrified Jess. Lester is taken away for medical assistance and Becker, Matt and Connor head to Connor's lab where they find a way to transport the New Dawn prototype anomaly. They plan to place it inside the larger anomaly in hopes it would destabalize and close. Abby and Emily attempt to track down and attack the predators and are aided by Becker. The anomaly is later placed in Becker's truck where they hope to stabalize it and drive right through the anomaly. Emily however realizes that Matt plans to drive it through and sacrifice himself. She fears that if Matt does change the future then he will erase his existance as well. Matt kisses her and then jumps in the truck and accelerates at it. The plan works and the anomaly spins fast, sucking up what remains from the New Dawn building. The anomaly then closes. The team then hold a mourning period for the apparently deceased Matt. Suddenly, a figure could be seen walking through the dust. They squint and realize with great joy that it is Matt, somehow unscathed from the event. The team rejoice in his return- although Becker seems concerned about the fate of his truck. The team then return to the ARC. A cane relying Lester congragulates Matt and sarcastically asks if they are now stuck with him. When Matt responds yes, Lester asks Matt not to tell the minister that he is from the future. Connor is later seen asking Abby about the whisper she did back when they were in the bunker. Abby pretends not to know what he is talking about however then tells Connor when he starts to walk away. She proposes to Connor and Connor happily accepts. Lester propses to the team that Philip's machine may have ended the anomalies forever however a phone call to Lester tells him that a train vanished at King's Cross Station. The team head out to deal with it except for Matt who goes off to go retrieve his phone. As he moves down a dark hallway, he see's a figure moving towards him. The figure slowly moves into the light and it is revealed to be- another Matt! This Matt is covered in dirt and scars and tells the original Matt that "he has to go back". Emily appears and asks if everything is alright however when Matt turns back around, the second Matt is gone. Matt replies that everything is alright however he is clearly shaken by the second Matt. Cast *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson and the Second Matt Anderson *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Ben Miller as James Lester *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant *Jacqui Carroll as Cerise (uncredited) Appearances Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple (last appearance as recurring) *Abby Maitland *James Lester *Jess Parker *Philip Burton *Emily Merchant *Cerise *Helen Cutter *The Minister *Second Matt Anderson Creatures *Mutated Future Predator Locations *Anomaly Research Centre *New Dawn Facility *Sterile Earth Desert **Sterile Earth Bunker Objects and technology *Anomaly Detection Device *Anomaly Locking Mechanism (last appearance as recurring) *Electro Muscular Disruption Weapon (last appearance as recurring) *Bio-tag Identifier *Black Box *New Dawn Machine *New Dawn Prototype *Sun Cage Organisations *Anomaly Research Centre (last appearance as recurring) *Prospero Industries Continuity *This episode is continued from Episode 5.5. Errors *The First Man-made Anomaly, being small enough to fit in a briefcase, should've been too small for the Mutated Future Predators to come through. Gallery Episode5.6 276.jpg|The two Matts start at the sound of Emily approaching Source *Watch's Series 5 Summaries Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 5 Stories